Archery Is Not So Easy
by little-bit-odd
Summary: R for detailed description of how to use a weapon (bow), and violence. Legolas fic w/o romance, just adventure and other strange things: Chapter 13!
1. Watcher

**I do not own anything in middle earth, or much of anything in modern earth for that matter  
Anyway this is just a little ficlet I typed up since my Dad showed me how to use his bow yesterday (I take my book obsessions way to far and I'm becoming a half-elf archer), I'm not too good, but I hit a target four times today and I'm feeling excessively nifty.**

  


* * *

She walked into the woods, far away from town to practice with her bow. When she thought she was sufficiently far enough away not to accidentally shoot anyone, she strung her bow by putting one end on the ground, extending her leg across it and bending the bow around her leg so that the string could reach the top end. She brushed the dirt off the lower end of her bow and put on her finger guard. It looked like three fingers cut off a leather glove attached to a rectangle that extended down the back of her hand and ended in a strap around her wrist.  
  
She looked around for a target. There was a hill covered in brown leaves and a large yellow leaf had settled on top. A perfect target, and the hill would stop her arrows.  
  
She closed her eyes and stretched out her left arm, looking for the place where her arm was perfectly comfortable, and did not "want" to move left or right. When she found it she opened her eyes; her arm was not straight out from her side, but a little to the front. She turned until her arm pointed at her target.  
  
She took an arrow out of her quiver, and, with her left hand gripping the bow and her thumb extending to the right and diagonally up, rested the front of the arrow on her finger. She fitted the notch at the end of the arrow into the string where she had marked it so it was level. She curled the index and middle fingers of her right hand around the string, one above and one below the arrow. She pulled back the string, and braced her index finger against her tooth, so her hand would not shake and so that the distance she pulled back would be constant.  
  
She took aim at the leaf, and uncurled her fingers, letting the string slide off her fingertips. Her arm was apparently too straight, as the string snapped into her arm, the arrow flipping harmlessly onto the ground as she dropped the bow and cursed.  
  
This time she bent her arm a tiny bit away from the bow, and the arrow sailed towards the hill. It landed a foot away from the leaf. The leaf seemed to laugh at her, gaudy yellow and obnoxiously unperforated.   
  
Four shots and corrections later, she struck the leaf dead center. She jumped up and down a few times.  
  
"Next time you will think twice, nay, three times before mocking me!" she skipped over to collect her arrows in sheer joy, chanting "I hit it, I hit it, I hit it," in a sing-song voice. She stuck out her tongue at the leaf as she pulled the final arrow out of it and she thought she heard soft laughter behind her.  
  
She quickly turned, but if anything had been there, she didn't see it now. Must have been the wind.  
  
She hit the leaf four more times before dusk, and when night fell she retrieved the last of her arrows, removed her finger guard and unstrung her bow. When she turned to walk back to the inn she was staying at, an elf was standing in her path.   
  
She curtsied, "Good evening to you, sir." She was not weak-minded or stupid as courtesans seemed to be, but did try to be polite.  
  
"Good evening to you, I must say you taught that impudent leaf a lesson!" he said, smiling.  
  
Surprised, she laughed, "How long have you been watching? I did not think elves to be spies!"  
  
"I was sitting in a tree when you started shooting and cursing!"  
  
Embarrassed, she said quickly, "My deepest apologies if I have intruded or offended you."  
  
"Not at all, you were quite amusing." he said, smiling again.  
  
They walked to town together, conversing and laughing. 


	2. The Race Of Men

p align="center" style="border:3px outset green; color:green; font:14 tekton"b  
I don't own nuthin',especially Legolas Greenleaf (sigh)/pbr  
hr  
p style="font:14 book antiqua"The next day, the girl was walking through town when a few boys approached her. She had just used her bow and had not yet unstrung it, and one boy took it from her saying, "Let a man have that, who knows how to use it." brbr  
She suppressed a laugh, as he obviously had no idea. He was trying to shoot it with a plucking motion, as if it were a harp.brbr  
"Are you trying to play a song? You will not get many notes out of that!"brbr  
"Wench!" the boy cursed, insulted. He raised his arm to strike her.  
To the surprise of them both, the boy's hand stopped a foot short of her face. The boy looked at his arm. Attached to it was a hand. Attached to the hand was an elf. The elf did not look happy. brbr  
"Have I angered you,sir?" the boy squeaked. brbr  
The elf raised an eyebrow.brbr  
"All-right-then-I-will-be-going-now-fare-you-well!" the boy yanked away his arm and ran off with his friends.brbr  
"I did not expect to see you again, and I fear that I have rudely neglected to ask your name."brbr  
"I am called Nileriniel, and you are only as rude as I; I have not asked your name!"brbr  
He laughed. "My name is Legolas. Your name sounds elfin, but you have not the ears of an elf."brbr  
"I am a 'half-breed' as they call me and I have made my surname 'halfbred' as is does not seem an insult to me, it is simply what I am." she said with a smile, "I would not use 'halfelven' as it is already in use, and I am more similar to the race of men."brbr  
"They dropped your bow, but it is not damaged." he said, handing it to her.brbr  
"Thank you, Legolas. I must be on my way, but perhaps out paths will cross again. Fare well!"brbr  
"Fare well, Nileriniel. I wish you luck on your path."brbr  
br  
hr  
p style="border:3px inset blue"(Author's notes: I just wanted to show how archery really is complicated and it grew a whole second chapter before I realized what I was doing. Please R&R.)/p 


	3. Explanation / Origin

** I don't own anything in colors that suit you, so there's no point in suing me for them.  
  
I was going to see if I could get away with the ears thing, but you noticed, so here's the explanation I've been playing around with in my head. It is a flashback of sorts to Nileriniel's birth, with the continuation of the story in between. Just keep in mind, I don't know nuthin' 'bout birthin' no babies, so this part might not be so accurate.**

  
  


WARNING: Mutilation. Only one paragraph, but if you don't want to read that go back.

  
  


_**Leowen Stalwartroots knelt in the sandy yard of her husband's house. It was the back yard; she did not go to the front of the house unless she wore a hat or scarf on her head.  
  
The people of Tenmar village did not take kindly to elves or any other race but their own. Even so, they were her husband's people, so she would live as one of the race of men.  
  
Today, though, she would feel the sun on her face and bask in the warm rays without having to hide any of her features. Even her loosest clothes were somewhat constrictive now. She put a hand on her stomach. She could feel her child's heartbeat. She smiled. It would be coming soon. Soon, but not today. Today she would rest in the sun, surrounded by the trees that ringed the sandy yard. She stretched.**_  
  


* * *

**Six months after the last chapter**  
  
Legolas bent to retrieve the pheasant he had shot. It made three. He would eat well tonight and perhaps tomorrow. One more and he would move on.  
  
He spotted one. It was busily hopping and pecking, completely oblivious to anything else.  
  
He readied his bow and drew back the string. Seconds before he was going to release it, an arrow pierced the pheasant from a different direction, killing it instantly.  
  
He jumped up in surprise, aiming his bow at the potential attacker.  
  
Legolas was doubly surprised when a familiar face peeked out from the leaves, which brightened upon recognizing him.  
  
"Legolas!" she exclaimed, "I did not expect to meet anyone here, let alone a friend!"  
  
"I might say the same," he replied, smiling, "what brings you to this forest?"  
  
"I have won the favor of a nearby lord, and am under his protection. I retrieved his most prized stallion from the forest. He has come to think of me as one of his daughters. I am sure he would give you lodging for a few nights, if you would stay at his manor with us."  
  
"I would gladly stay with you and your lord. Truthfully, I was going to sleep outside tonight."  
  


* * *

_**Leowen drew her thin linen robe around herself. The sun was growing too hot for comfort. She stood up, and softly stepped over to the shady trees at the edge of the yard. She sat back down and leaned her back against a wide, smooth trunk. The shade was cool.**_  
  


* * *

Legolas and Nileriniel arrived at the manor, and it was larger than Legolas had anticipated. It was more of a castle.  
  
Noting Legolas's surprised look, Nileriniel explained, "I understand he is very influential. He has amassed much wealth and expanded his estate, but still calls it a manor."  
  


* * *

_**Leowen felt a sharp jab in her stomach. This was not right. It should not be time.**_  
  


* * *

"Should you ask your lord before I enter his house?"  
  
"I am allowed any guest I choose, but do not have guests often; he will not mind. Besides, he is still out hunting. He will be back this evening."  
  


* * *

_**Hours later, her husband burst into the yard. "They have learned of your race! We must go now!" he bellowed.  
  
"It is too late, I fear. I cannot move far."**_  
  


* * *

Something kept returning to Legolas's thoughts. Every half-elf he had ever seen had elfin ears, though he had to admit he had seen very few. Even so, her ears looked...strange, unnatural. They were definitely round, but they did not look like other humans' ears. 

* * *

_**The baby was a girl, and definitely elfin. She had tiny, perfect, pointed ears.  
  
There was perfect silence, but not for long.**_  
  


* * *

"Nileriniel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you truly halfelven?"  
  
"**Why do you ask such a thing?**"  
  
"Your ears look strange."  
  
"Do you really want to hear that tale? I do not remember it myself, but my mother told it to me before she died."  
  
"I do."  
  


* * *

_**Angry, fearful villagers splintered the door and charged through the house, looking for the 'demon' elf and her 'abomination' child.  
  
In the back yard, they found what they had sought. They overwhelmed the man, and snatched up the child. One man notched one of her ears with his belt knife, to forever mark her as impure and unelven.  
  
Her father rose up and slashed one of the intruders from neck to hip, and at seeing their comrade fall, the mob panicked and fled, dragging him with them.  
  
Her father picked her up, and wept at her mangled ear. He knew not where he would go, but perhaps a neighboring village...not if the child was elfin. He drew his knife, and cleanly cut off the mangled tip, and, after hesitating, cut the other. He bandaged the wounds. When they healed, they would be round. The ears of men.**_  
  


* * *

Author's Notes: hope you're not to horrified or anything.


	4. Banquet of Lords

**I own cheese, some socks, and a few books. If you would rob me of my few meager possessions, then sue me. This chapter is back to regular format. Sorry if the last one was confusing. Also, I have been vague about her age on purpose. She looks young (vaguely teen age) but is somewhat older. I don't know the specifics of elf youth, (hundreds of years? Thousands?) so I am not going into detail there. Also still NO romance, even though it looks like it at one point.**

  


Warning: I will use the words manor and castle interchangeably

  
  


"How could you live among such people?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
"I no longer do so, you met me on my way out."  
  
Legolas touched his own ear absently, frowned slightly, then looked around the small courtyard again. The manor had been added onto many times, and was not so much one castle as many small buildings stuck together. It was full of tiny courtyards and secret halls that had fallen out of use due to newer additions.  
  
A servant entered the courtyard.  
  
"Thank goodness I have found you! I have been looking all over for you. Lord Rilbrook wishes to speak to you. I will show your guest to his room."  
  
"Oh! Thank you. I will see you at dinner, Legolas. I hope you will be comfortable in your room."  
  


* * *

Nileriniel walked quickly to her lord's study. She was still wearing her casual clothes; an ankle length faded brown patchwork skirt that had tiny holes in it, but she was fond of it, and a peasant blouse that she had dyed blue.  
  
Lord Rilbrook of Stonehill looked overjoyed, though his brow creased slightly at her appearance.  
  
"There will be a banquet in an hour, and I wish you to dress formally. It is important that you look stately."  
  
"Of course, my lord, I will do so immediately."  
  
This was nothing unusual, the lord of the manor often had banquets, and he liked to show off his daughters, his own, and his adopted one.  
  
"Your guest is also invited, I have long looked forward to meeting an elf."  
  
"Thank you, my lord."  
  
Nileriniel picked out one of the dresses that had been given to her. It was vibrant yellow, not a color she would have picked, but she didn't hate it. It was low cut, showing some cleavage, and the hem brushed the floor. It was heavily embroidered with scrolling in lavender; again, not what she would have picked. It was considered unfashionable to leave hair loose, so she pinned it up with jeweled pins of yellow citrine that brought out the golden highlights in her brown hair. She also put on a gold bracelet and a lavender ribbon choker with a gold sun shaped charm on it.  
  
She didn't quite feel comfortable in all this finery. For one thing, it was not technically hers; she had not bought it. It was one thing to receive a single trinket as a gift, but to be given an entire wardrobe... that felt like being in debt. Besides, these gaudy things on her made her look like, in her opinion, a 'woman of the street'. She sighed and departed from her room to the main banquet hall.  
  


* * *

Nileriniel stepped into the banquet hall, and Legolas gaped.  
  
She stifled a laugh into a demure smile. It always amused her when her friends saw how different she looked in formal dress.  
  
Legolas, recovering from his shock, stifled a laugh himself. She looked like one of the many pompous courtesans seated around the table.  
  
Nileriniel seated herself next to her adopted sisters, and was surprised when Lord Rilbrook called to her, "Come sit at the head of the table with me!"  
  
She knew that that was an honor, and wondered why it was being given to her.  
  
Nileriniel sat between her father and a man she did not recognize. He must have been the lord of a neighboring estate, perhaps they were making a trade agreement.  
  
Lord Rilbrook spoke, "Good evening, esteemed countrymen. The reason I have held this banquet is to make an announcement."  
  
Nileriniel took a sip of water from her goblet; she did not drink (wine).  
  
"I would like to announce the betrothal of my good friend, Lord Kinerel of the Plains to my daughter, Nileriniel of Stonehill!" He put his arm around his 'daughter' and it took all of her strength not to spit her drink onto the 'joyous' gathering, her eyes as wide as saucers.  
  


* * *

Author's Notes: I would like to thank those who have reviewed me, Thank you Arwen for the complement, wildcardgal for the input and inspiration for the last chapter, Vicky Ishida for the encouragement, and Minka for the rant. I love rants.  
Your reviews have helped me and made me way too happy. 0__O  
  



	5. A Truer Shade...or... Tainted Hospitalit...

**I don't own nothing. Or anything for that matter.  
Sorry the last chapter was sorta sucky. It gets better, I hope.******

  


* * *

Nileriniel looked to her right at the strange man, which must have been her fiancé.  
  
He smiled brightly at her, and she returned the smile weakly. She spent the rest of dinner staring intently at the potatoes on her plate.  
  


* * *

As she was walking back to her room after dinner, she passed Legolas. She was thinking and did not notice him.  
  
"Nileriniel." She looked up.  
  
Legolas continued, "Many maidens are glad to be married, but I could not help but notice your expression..."  
  
"Then you know my mind."  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"No...not yet."  
  


* * *

Nileriniel was to formally meet her betrothed today, as she was unusually quiet the night before.  
  
She put on leaf green leggings with tiny white flowers embroidered on the cuffs, and a white tunic. She also put on soft tan leather shoes.  
  
She was perfectly stately, perfectly dignified, and perfectly inappropriate to be meeting her new fiancé.  
  
She had not decided yet whether she would feign ignorance, as they apparently already thought her stupid.  
  


* * *

Lord Rilbrook and Kinerel were already in the study when she arrived.  
  
Rilbrook ignored her clothes and said "Lord Kinerel, I give you my daughter."  
  
'I have little time for such games today.' she thought.  
  
"I am afraid, 'Kinerel', that I am not his to give."  
  
"Rilbrook? You promised me..." said Kinerel with a look of confusion.  
  
"Why don't you marry one of his daughters? They are quite eager!"  
  
Now Kinerel was hopelessly confused. Wasn't she one of Rilbrook's daughters?  
  
Rilbrook was furious. "I took you in! Saved you from rogues in the forest! This is how you repay me? You are mine to betroth as I see fit!"  
  
"I saved your horse and you gave me lodging. That is all."  
  
He lunged at her, and she fled the room, only to trip on a rug in the hallway. She was dragged to her room and locked in.  
  
The time for waiting and politely playing along was over. 

* * *


	6. Out of this Godforsaken Place

**I don't own Legolas or LotR...you happy now? Huh punk??  
Okay, 4 & 5 really sucked but this is going to lead up to a cool thing ( I hope).I really really hope you like it as much as I do b/c then we would all be happy little peoples. :) ******

  
  


* * *

Nileriniel was left only with dresses and slippers, in the hopes that she would dress 'decently'.  
  
They did not know that she kept her original clothes hidden under the bed. She put on her faded skirt and shirt, but had to settle for the plainest slippers she could find. She walked out onto her balcony and could not find a suitable place to climb down.  
  
After thinking for a moment, she decided to jump to the nearest tree.  
  
'One, two, three, oh, **bloody hell** why did I jump?'  
  
She barely caught the branch with her fingertips, and hung there swinging... Just then a loud crash startled her almost to the point of losing her grip.  
  
Legolas appeared at her balcony.  
  
"Did you break down the door?" she asked, incredulous.  
  
"I feared for your welfare!" he said, "May I assist you?"  
  
"I need no assistance." she replied, inching along the branch.  
  
He stepped up onto the railing and she almost screamed, "You will knock me down! Do not jump!" but he landed so lightly that the branch did not even waver.  
  
She was cross for a moment at looking foolish, but then continued creeping, hand over hand, toward the base of the tree. When she reached the place where Legolas stood, he carefully stepped over her hands. When she reached the trunk, she stepped down onto another limb that was stretching out from the tree at another angle than the one she was clinging to, making it previously unavailable. She climbed down the tree, as did Legolas, though he reached the ground first, as he was more used to climbing.   
  
When she was about to jump off the last branch, about three feet off the ground, he politely extended a hand to help her down.  
  
She equally politely pretended not to notice, jumping down on her own. She was not in the mood to accept token gestures of chivalry after the events of the day.  
  


* * *

Further along the road leading away from Lord Rilbrook's state, they heard noisy arguing, "I didn't bring the pig, I though you had!"  
  
"No! It was your job to bring the lunch!"  
  
Loud obnoxious fighting about animal corpses could only mean one thing: orcs.  
  


* * *

I was going to write more, but I must sleep now. Also, the orcs' language is not poetic or archaic as the others b/c I remember that it wasn't in the books...I think, anyway. More tomorrow. I swear!


	7. Orcs and Elves

**I own not the land of middle earth nor the prince of Mirkwood.  
Orcs are here! You will soon get used to the smell.**

  
  


The orcs came into view.   
  
"Yrch." whispered Legolas, and Nileriniel nodded.  
  
There were only ten of them, and they did not carry a huge drum to measure their paces, but one carried a small drum that produced a _rap tap_ sound instead of a deep, resonant _Doom, Doom_.  
  
The other orcs kept trying to take it and smash it, but he walked a bit faster, _rap tap_, _rap tap_ and seemed quite proud of himself.  
  
Growing increasingly tired of the incessant and uneven drumbeats, one of the orcs taunted, " Beside you there are only the nine of us, and we can measure our own bloody steps. Who, pray tell, are you leading? The phantom voices within your own skull? The great legion of fleas that infest your sorry hide? Oh, yes! I see them now, marching around on your warty back!"  
  
As the orcs passed by, their prisoner was revealed. A small boy, his hands bound, was being pulled along behind them.   
  
Judging by his clothes, he was the sort to be held for a ransom; a ransom of pigs, no doubt, as there were not many establishments that would take gold from an orc.  
  
Seeing this, both drew their bows and Legolas called out, "Best to release him, unless you enjoy meeting elf arrows!"  
  
The orcs turned, saw the archers, picked up the boy, and promptly bolted into the forest more quickly than elf or half-elf could run.  
  
"We will never catch them on foot," said Legolas, "I will find a horse, you wait here."  
  
And with that, he ran quickly down the road to a village they had just passed.  
  
'If I wait, we will lose the trail.' thought Nileriniel.  
  
She ran quickly after the orcs, using their drumbeats to determine her pace.  
  
_rap tap  
  
step step  
  
rap tap  
  
step step  
  
rap tap  
  
step step  
  
rap tap  
  
_"Stop that, you bloody fool! You will give us away!"  
  
_**RAP TAP**  
  
Step step_  
  
She still wasn't gaining. Her strides were not as long as an orc's. She cursed the slippers, she cursed her mortal half, she cursed the shabby skirt she was so fond of, she cursed her legs, and she cursed her elven half for good measure. She then increased her pace.  
  
_rap tap  
  
step step, step step_  
  
She broke out of the trees, into an open plain.  
  
She was growing tired, her strides growing shorter.  
  
The orcs were far ahead.  
  
In desperation, she screamed,   
  
"Perversions of Elves!"  
  
They looked back, and, seeing that Legolas was not there, stopped and turned around. She was far too carried away to stop now. Drawing her bow she said, "Not so strong without your pathetic Ent mockeries are you? Ha!"  
  
She fired and hit one of the orcs in the shoulder.  
  
The drum orc beat angrily: rap tap rap tap rap tap rap tap!  
  
"Silence, fool!" the leading orc barked, "And are you so strong without your husband?"  
  
"He is not my husband, and I am stronger than you, if you are going to stand there and let me pick you off!" she immediately regretted her hasty words, thinking they would cause the orcs to charge.  
  
But instead the leader laughed cruelly, "I apologize; I did not realize that you were a harlot!"  
  
One of the orcs ran up and whispered into the lead orc's ear.  
  
The lead orc attempted to strike it. "Of course I was going to charge! Stop questioning my authority?"  
  
He then decided that now would be a good time to charge.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Not wanting to get tangled up in the woods or desert the boy, Nileriniel shot two more arrows into the frenzied orcs (one hit an orc in the leg) and ran to the left, not sure of what to do next.   
  
All of a sudden, Legolas, on horseback, burst out of the trees and rode towards her.  
  
She stopped and held out her left arm and as Legolas rode by (again on the left), he grabbed her hand (with his left arm) and the momentum swung her up onto the horse.  
  
Nileriniel held on to his waist, and was painfully aware that she was preventing him from using his bow without elbowing her in the face.  
  
She was wondering if they should dismount when about twenty men, also on horseback, rode out of the forest, armed with swords. It was too late for the orcs to run away, and even the drumming orc discarded his drum and fought viscously. The orcs were outnumbered, though, and were quickly dispatched. The boy was recovered, and the townspeople were overjoyed.  
  
"We had thought him dead! Our lord will be most thankful that you have saved his son! I'm sure he would want you to stay with him a few days..."  
  
"I thank you, but we have urgent business to attend to." Said Legolas, remembering the trouble he had encountered the last time he accepted such an offer."  
  


* * *

The men took the boy back home after a few more offers, and Legolas and Nileriniel returned to the road.  
  
"I thought you were going to wait."  
  
"I thought they would get far enough to evade capture."  
  
"I would have done the same."  
  
"This does not surprise me..."  
  
Legolas looked back at her with a mock-angry look on his face.   
  
"The longer I know you, the more impudent you become!"  
  
Nileriniel simply smiled and said nothing more. 

* * *

Author's Notes: This is all for now, I've got to think of some more ideas. If you've got any, let me know in review, please. Do you like it so far? Or were the orcs too goofy?  
Please review. ***Also, if you haven't read the books, first of all do so, second Ents are large tree people, from which trolls were created. Ents are stronger than trolls***


	8. Vengeful Men

**Okay! I am inspired anew, and hopefully this will be good... oh, and still no romance**

Legolas and Nileriniel rode the large gray warhorse the villagers had let them keep. His coat shone brightly in the sun, so Legolas named him Silan, silver in elvish.   
  
At the next town, Nileriniel planned to buy a horse or a new bow, quiver, finger guard, and anything else she could afford. She had been saving money for some time, but had had nothing to spend it on, as her temporary lord had insisted on paying for all her things. He had also tried to steer her away from archery, though it hadn't worked; she now realized that his actions had been intended to indebt her to him.  
  
Nileriniel was jarred from her thoughts by a shout,"My Lord! I see them!" Followed by a loud rumbling. How many horses were there, that they made that much sound?  
  
Then she remembered that they were riding between the rocky walls of a canyon, and that most of the sound was probably echo.  
  
Legolas dug his heels in and the horse went from a trot to a gallop, kicking up a dust cloud.  
  
Twenty men on horseback came into view, as of yet far away.  
  
There had not been a war in years, and the young soldiers had never seen battle, had never seen death. They were overeager to catch the renegades their Lord had called traitors. Their orders had not been clear, they had only been told they were to pursue their quarry. Now Lord Rilbrook's old, fat horse was lagging behind his men, and they took initiative. They sped faster and faster, gaining on the fugitives and shouting their battle cry: "Stonehill! Victory!"  
  
Legolas could not force Silan to go any faster. Nileriniel gripped tightly to his waist so as not to fall off.  
  
The soldiers had trained long and hard for the day they would fight a real battle. They knew exactly what to do.  
  
A lock of Nileriniel's hair was separated from her head by an unexpected arrow. All voices went silent, and for a moment there was only the sound of hoof beats.  
  
Then every other soldier followed their errant kinsman and a volley of arrows showered down around Legolas and Nileriniel.  
  
Legolas turned Silan around a corner, but by now the attackers were close behind, and beyond the control of their lord. Up ahead, the walls of the canyon dropped away. They could go left, right, or...across another deep chasm. This country was riddled with holes, but perhaps that could be an advantage, if Silan was not so tired.  
  
Legolas's concentration was momentarily broken when Nileriniel yelped behind him, too shocked to make more than a squeak. She stared in disbelief at the arrow protruding from her right shoulder. Her grip loosened and she started to slide.   
  
Legolas had to guide the horse and reach behind his back to hold Nileriniel on.  
  
There was no way they could outrun the soldiers for any long distance now. That only left one option; jump over the wide expanse.  
  
Silan reached the edge and leaped with every ounce of strength he had.   
  
For a few agonizing moments they were weightless, Legolas holding onto the horse with his legs and his friend with his arm bent behind his back.  
  
Silan landed with a jolt, and his passengers fell to the ground, Nileriniel limp and Legolas trying to shield her.  
  
But the attackers' arrows were spent, and their horses had not the same mettle. They reared and whinnied.  
  
Lord Rilbrook arrived belatedly, and surveying the scene, exclaimed, "Why did you not follow my orders? You have killed her! We can only return to the manor, my daughters are waiting." He did not seem distraught so much as annoyed. His fat horse turned and cantered back the way it had come.  
  
His confused soldiers slowly and dejectedly followed him, murmuring among themselves.  
  
Nileriniel lay still, but her chest rose and fell.  
  


Author's notes: Don't ask how they were firing arrows from horseback. One assumes thier aim was wide coverage of the area...not accuracy. Thanks, Minka, for reviewing and giving me that idea for this chapter. Also thanks to Alon and angel467 for your kind reviews!


	9. Lass mita Loth

**Here's my try at a longer chapter, campin' out at the computer. I'm pullin' out all the stops! Elvish! Songs! Elvish Songs! And, uh, Songs! Well, at least one...Oh, yeah, I don't own anything in middle earth. I lose stuff I got last week, let alone an age ago. He he. Anyway, any and all herb names are ones I made up, and I apologize for any butchery of Quenya or Sindarin, I just used what I could find in the entry "The BEST Sindarin Vocabulary!!!!" by Jane Heartilly.**

Legolas was gathering herbs. Nileriniel had been knocked unconscious by the combined impact and shoulder wound, but when Legolas had broken off the arrow and pulled it out of Nileriniel's shoulder, she had cried out and grasped with her good arm at the attacker she couldn't see. Despite loathing to hurt a friend, Legolas was heartened by the fact that she moved, however unconsciously. After he bound the wound, he went out in search of holistic cures, leaving Silan to guard her with hoof and tooth.   
  
He had found a good deal of swallowleaf near a stream, named for the resemblance of its cleft leaves to a swallow's tail and known for its power to counteract infection. He tried to remember the names of the healing plants his teacher had made him memorize in Quenyan; his teacher always said that those were the 'original names': arenyn lassë, golden leaf in the common tongue, reduced pain; nárë hén, or fire eye, was a tiny flower, bright orange in color, that gave energy when chewed; wlath hyellë, weary glass, a droopy water plant with leaves so thin they were almost transparent, which cured fever when the afflicted drank it in an infusion, and the last two were wendë lossë and sercë lótë, White wendë lossë, maiden blossom, a decoration for young elf maidens' hair in the spring, and scarlet sercë lótë, blood flower, whose crushed petals were used to dye ladies gowns, could be combined to make a salve that quelled blood.   
  
After finding all the plants he needed, he returned to the place where he had left his friend, and was surprised to see her sitting up to stroke Silan's nose. The movement caused sudden pain in her shoulder, though, and not realizing that Legolas had returned, she cursed sharply.   
  
"I have never been happier to hear a lady curse." Said Legolas, laughing.   
  
"I'm hardly a lady..."   
  
"Not all ladies are high born."   
  
"Even then, I'm hardly a courtesan!"   
  
"I do not consider empty headed, whimpering children to be ladies!"   
  
"Well, I thank you. Where did you go?"   
  
Remembering what he had set out to do, he took the herbs out of the small bag he was carrying. Nileriniel looked at the contents with interest.   
  
"Uil? (Seaweed?)" She wrinkled her nose, recalling an ill-fated swim in a river; seaweed really did feel like eels, she would have said.   
  
"I thought you might become feverish; this is a remedy."   
  
"Ah."   
  
She recognized the nárë hén immediately, "Ah. Naur hen! I know its purpose" she knew the name from the sindarin she had learned in her dealings with elves.   
  
"I had almost forgotten the name in my own tongue! I learned their names in the Ancient Tongue..." He was speaking idly while he crushed the arenyn lassë, wendë lossë, and sercë lótë into a red paste.   
  
Nileriniel thought for a moment, chewing on the herb, before she said, hesitantly, "nárë hén?"   
  
"You have studied Quenyan?"   
  
"For a short time."   
  
Legolas spread the salve onto both sides of the wound and bound it again. The bleeding would stop, and the pain would abate.   
  
"Can you ride?"   
  
"I believe so..."   
  
Legolas helped her up onto the silver warhorse, then got on behind her, holding the reigns, so she would not fall off.   
  


* * *

The elven travelers reached a shady stand of trees where they decided to rest, having no quest in particular, and danger long behind them.   
  
There was a sparkling brook, and Silan drank deeply.   
  
Nileriniel rebound her shoulder, singing softly:   
  
  


lass mîtá loth  
  
ceræn an ai cef  
  
Annûn Qwaew al ped  
  
mïái elin in  
  
  
  
  


(flower and leaf  
  
fall to the soil  
  
West Wind will speak  
  
and the stars shine)  
  
  
  
  


Ironically, wind picked up, making Nileriniel's hair blow wildly around her head and into her face. It also brought stormclouds.   
  
"The wind tells of a storm, Legolas, and the scent of rain is on the air!"   
  
"Then we should ride on, perhaps we will reach the next town before the rain begins."   
  


* * *

The town of Gamba was in view when the downpour started.   
  
Nileriniel laughed, raindrops splashing off her head, "The rain was too eager to meet us, it could not wait for us to reach a roof and a fireplace!"   
  


* * *

The travelers entered the "Charging Ram" and all eyes turned toward the strange visitors.   
  
Most of them had never seen elves before. The abundance of alcohol made the sight even more awesome to the patrons of the inn.   
  
One expressed his reverence by slurring, "Ho, pretty-maid! Why do you…go, with the…elf? C'mon with me!"   
  
Nileriniel did not know whether to laugh or cringe in disgust. She decided to ignore it, and look around the room. She was startled to find a hand on her shoulder. The owner of the hand was, as one might expect, the drunken villager. "Hey, leave that elf-boy! He hasn't even a beard…"   
  
Legolas drew his knife. "Those who are coarse and clumsy would slur that which they cannot compare to."   
  
"Am I insulted on both sides?" asked Nileriniel; both halves of her blood were being slighted, after all.   
  
"L-let us not affront the lady…" said the now confused and wary drunkard, eyeing the elven blade.   
  
"A queer thing to come from your mouth." Said Legolas as he put away his weapon and the fool walked sheepishly back to his seat.   
  
"We would like to buy lodging for the night." Legolas said to the innkeeper.   
  


* * *

The next day, Nileriniel went to the town's horse trader and purchased a reddish mare that was too small for a man to ride, and therefore cheap. She named the horse Crann Tim (ruddy small-star). She thought the horse quite lovely, and it's size respectable enough. She was surprised to discover that she had enough money left for a bow. It was a boy's bow, or a man's target bow, she knew not which, but it was small enough for her use, and it shot true; her finger guard had happened to be in her belt pouch when she escaped, and therefore did not need to buy another one. She mounted her new horse and joined Legolas.   
  
"That is a handsome **pony**!" commented Legolas brightly, and was confused as to why his friend suddenly looked so cross.   
  
Nileriniel sighed and shook her head slowly, before they both set off down the wide road leading out of the town.   
  


Whew! That's about 1000 words! Like it? Singing too corny? Review!


	10. Transition of Sorts

**I don't own frikkin' Legolas. Grrrrrrrr! $#%&#@%@ disclaimer!!! Sorry, I was having a Wolverine moment…but I still need to say something: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA $@#$^#&^%$*&%$*&%$&!!!!!!!!!!  
Ah. I feel much better now.   
I am starting an online course on Quenyan:http://www.uib.no/People/hnohf/qcourse.htm  
Also, this is pre, pre LOTR, and Legolas does not know Aragorn.**

  


* * *

The mind tends to wander on long stretches of path.  
  
The horse does the walking; it follows the leader. It won't fall over if you stop guiding it.  
  
_Leaves…branches…trees…nests…birds…feathers. Feathers. What about feathers? Feathers in my hair. Walking through the woods with feathers in my hair. With someone I knew.  
  
I always preferred the company of men. Many girls, I must admit, are prone to chatter, filling every moment with conversation, but most boys, most men, are content to simply walk, or sit, just be with their friend. Maybe not even look at each other; just know that you are in the presence of your companion, and should you happen to think of something interesting or funny, share it, but do not just fill time._  
  
A twig snapped, and four heads turned towards it, elfin and equine.  
  
A doe looked back, and the party moved on.  
  


* * *

Legolas slowed his horse. "What do you really think of humans?"  
  
"I am one. I have not the grace or beauty of an elf. I am good by human standards, but am pale next to a real elf."  
  
"You are strange, though I do not mean that in mockery. All half elves I have known seem to be only elves. You are like a mortal…" he quickly amended, "in some ways." He did not want to offend her.  
  
"My only solace is that I show the marks of my toil among men. My skin is ruddy from sun, and my neck bent from heavy loads…"  
  
Legolas frowned, "I have never understood why men were fond of scars."  
  
"It means we have endured! We have not survived by luck, but by strength and wit! It shows that I am not spoilt or cowardly to be watched over…"  
  
"Is humanity something to be endured?"  
  
Nileriniel could not answer.  
  
"Then why do you cling to it so?"  
  
"I do not hate men."  
  
"I did not mean…"  
  
"I do not hate men!"  
  
"I think you…"  
  
She shook her head, "I would not deny my human half. There is great strength, great courage in men." She had yet to see it, but she smiled at him. "You will see. There are good men."  
  
They were silent.  
  


* * *

Later, Legolas and Nileriniel dismounted to catch their dinner. There was not much game in these woods, so they did more walking than hunting, but they had bread, so they would not starve if they caught nothing.  
  
Nileriniel opened her mouth to speak, but Legolas held up his hand; there was the same deer.   
  
They would not shoot a doe, but stood watching it. It was not so strong as a buck, but beautiful.  
  
They heard footsteps approaching. Three men appeared, and, not seeing any one else, proceeded to stalk the doe. The approached it, and shot,  
  
The doe was hit in the gut.  
  
She ran, and was pursued by five hunters for different reasons.  
  
The men lost her, but still she ran, followed by elves.  
  
She finally stopped, and could not go on. Legolas was about to approach her to put her out of her pain when a different man from a nearby village happened upon the deer, the elves still hidden.  
  
The doe fell to the ground.  
  
He knelt beside it, and spoke to it softly. He took its head in his hands and stroked it. Then he neatly snapped its neck, ending it.  
  
He did not take the meat of the kill, but returned home after looking at the body of the doe for a few moments. He would eat bread tonight.  
  
"There are good men." Nileriniel said to herself as much as anyone else.  
  
She looked at Legolas and they both smiled.  
  


* * *

Legolas finally caught a large wild fowl and they ate.  
  
Just before they walked back to their horses he remembered an old custom whose culture he could not recall. He picked the longest feathers to his friend who took them, hesitantly.  
  
  
  
She put them in her hair.  
  
  
  


* * *

Sorry it's so short!! My dad said he saw a deer get hit today, so that is what this chapter is mostly based on, except this deer is the "mystical symbolic deer of humanity" … or something. Okay! No more resentment towards humans… Are we all ready to be elves now? 


	11. The Direction of Home

**I do not own big trees or Legolas or much of anything. (weeps)  
ANYWAY, sorry it's been so long since I last uploaded, here I go:**

  
  


"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Legolas stopped short.   
  
"I was originally going towards home, but I do not suppose you would want to go there. I will escort you wherever you want to go."  
  
"I really have nowhere to go in particular…"she looked down, not knowing what to say.  
  
There was an awkward pause.   
  
"Well, I'm sure you could stay at my father's house; He would surely treat you like one of his own daughters!"  
  
She looked up at him sharply, regarding him skeptically. He then realized the implication in his choice of words.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she replied, "That's a queer thing to say…"  
  
Shaking his head, Legolas stammered, "It was my error, to so quickly forget your former circumstances. I apologize, please do not think me treacherous."  
  
"Oh! There is no need to apologize so profusely, I can see now that you only meant to be courteous." She laughed, and eased her horse into a trot. She stopped alongside Legolas, so that he could lead the way.  
  
  
They rode on in silence, with Legolas in the lead.  
  
"Where do you live?" it occurred to Nileriniel to ask.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the forest of Mirkwood?"  
  
"Nay. I have never even been this far from the village I was born in."  
  
Legolas glanced back. Was she having second thoughts?  
  
"Do you think me fearful? For I am not. Actually, I am looking forward to meeting other elves, if they are anything like you."   
  
She sped up to catch up to Legolas, just as he stopped short a second time. Her horse almost crashed into his and reared up, almost throwing her off the back. She gripped tightly with her legs, having not used a saddle, and when Crann Tim's forelimbs returned to the ground, she misinterpreted the heels dug into her sides as the signal to gallop away, already being frightened and somewhat confused.  
  
Nileriniel let out a scream (one that she thought was distastefully girlish, before more immediate concerns took precedence), and was carried very quickly past Legolas, who then looked behind him to see what his friend was running from, before taking off after her.  
  
Both were surprised by the speed of the diminutive horse, and Legolas called out Nileriniel's name, trying to stop her running. Knowing not what else to do, he called the horse.  
  
"Crann Tim! If your rider will not heed me, at least pause long enough for me to talk to her!"  
  
To the surprise of all involved, the horse was indeed slowing, though it was probably because she was becoming fatigued from such a sprint.  
  
Legolas overtook his companion, and grabbed the reins, bringing them both to a halt.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Legolas had a look of utmost confusion on his face.  
  
"I could ask you the same!"  
  
"I do not know what you could mean."  
  
"You stopped very suddenly from a canter. My horse was right behind yours and you spooked her."  
  
Legolas remembered the reasons for his sudden halt,  
  
"It concerned what you said…" he wondered for a moment how he should phrase his concerns.  
  
Nileriniel mistook the reason for his pause. "Do you not live near other elves?"  
  
Legolas had only thought about the ruler of the land, his father, not the other residents of Mirkwood. "To the lords and ladies, not to mention the courtesans, you may seem a bit…uncouth." He did not mind the few blemishes on her face, her tanned skin, nor the fact that her skin was not quite so hairless as most elf maidens, or her…ears… but he could imagine her being looked down upon. Most elves would not think such things of the race of Men, but for one like themselves, their standards would be higher.  
"Also, you do have the tendency to speak harshly."  
  
She snorted, "Course speech to match course situations! And were I male they would have been considered gross under reactions…"  
  
"Even so, most maidens would have been more demure, and most folk would expect that." Then he leaned towards her and whispered, "Though I do not!" with a conspiratorial smile. She nodded her head and said, "I will be sure to be polite, and I doubt there will be reason to defend myself anyway, among the fair ones."  
  
Legolas hoped so.  
  
"Nileriniel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I would also refrain from making that beastly snorting sound."  
  
"It is already done."  
  


Hope this chapter wasn't too corny. If you lived in the woods most of the time, and had human blood, and it was not common practice for women to use razors, your legs would be somewhat hairy too, though .I just realized something. The more chapters this has, the more potential readership goes down. Sure as hell won't stop me from writing, but it's kinda funny. The more work you put into something, the more likely people are just gonna look at it and go, "Pshh. I'm not reading all that!" So, thanks to everyone who has read this far, especially Minka, who has reviewed every chapter w/ nice long reviews.


	12. Tangled Webs to Enter of Your Own Accord

**(cracks knuckles) Okay, I hope this is gonna work.**

  
  


The companions reached the forest of Mirkwood after many days of travel.  
  
Though she knew it was Legolas' home, it seemed somehow sinister.  
  
"Does anyone live here? Other than elves, I mean."  
  
"You really have not heard of this place, have you? I must tell you that there is danger in this place. Sometime orcs lurk in the darker parts of the forest, as well as some rather strange beasts, but as long as we stay on the path, few things should bother us."  
  
They ventured into the forest along the path, Legolas pointing out all the landmarks he remembered, for he was often away from his home for long periods of time. Nearing a bend in the path, Legolas thought he saw a shimmer ahead of him. Orc metal in the trees? He dismounted and walked ahead, motioning for Nileriniel to stop, as he tried to get a better look.  
  
He squinted, leaning forward slightly to get a better view between the trees, and found that he could not straighten back up. The glint had not been metal, but spider silk!  
  
The all but invisible threads were stuck to his chest and right arm. He inwardly cursed himself for his carelessness, at the same time hoping it was a cobweb. He tried to reach his knife, but only succeeded in sticking his other arm to the web. He looked up, and to his horror, a spider was slinking down out of the trees towards his as he struggled.  
  
Nileriniel saw the chitinous leg descending towards her friend and leapt to the ground. She ran towards Legolas as he yelled,  
"The web! Do not touch it!"  
  
Indeed, she now saw the shimmering strands, and, grabbing Legolas' knife from his belt, chopped at the leg of the beast. It screeched, and lunged at the unexpected attacker. Nileriniel stabbed repeatedly at the eyes until it fell from the tree. Both the spider and its attacker were shaking.  
  
Nileriniel cautiously approached the spider and hacked at the spot where the head and abdomen were attached to each other. The spider screamed and flailed, gouging her leg before she separated the head from the body in one last chop.  
  
She limped over to Legolas. He could not yet see her injury, as he was stuck facing in the opposite direction.  
  
"You could have simply used the knife to cut me loose, and I could have dispatched it for you."  
  
"Your gratitude is overwhelming." she joked.  
  
She cut the threads on his arms, and handed him the knife.  
  
"Do not think me ungracious, my friend. I only meant that I would have liked to help you. You could have been…" his voice trailed off as he saw the pool of blood she was sitting in on the ground. She pressed her hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"When you spoke of beasts…that was the largest spider…even when it is you that makes a mistake, I manage to get myself injured!" She muttered, brow creased. She paused, then shook her head and put all her weight, through her hands, onto her leg.  
  
Legolas ripped a few strips off her skirt, bound her leg tightly, and lifted her onto her horse. He found a way quickly around the web, and the horses galloped the rest of the way to the elf settlement in Mirkwood.  
  
At the gates, the prince was immediately let inside, and bystanders stared with interest at his strange, tattered companion.  
  
Legolas put his arm around Nileriniel, to prevent her from hobbling and falling to the ground, and a dozen jealous courtesans and just _knew_ the whole story behind _that_; that little harlot had seduced their innocent, noble, _handsome_ prince. She wasn't even an elf! _What_ would his father think? Blood? What blood?   
  
By this time, Nileriniel was getting quite pale from lack of blood, and didn't much care what his father thought.  
  
Legolas ended up carrying her to the hall of healing, and went to his father's chambers to explain their strange guest. 

I don't know if there was such a place as the hall of healing, but if there wasn't, there must have been an awful lot of elves wandering around with arrows sticking out of them. My, I'm in a sarcastic little mood, aren't I? But I digress, to tell you one last thing:  
Review? Please? I'll be your very best friend in the whole wide freakin' world.


	13. Disdain of the Fair Folk

** I don't want to change Tolkien's world too much, so I'll try to tone down the amount of cruelty perpetrated by jealous lady elves. Again, hats off to Jane Heartilly, for writing "Sindarin Dictionary (elvish, from LOTR)"Though the name seems to change with every new installment.**

  


* * *

It was an easy wound to heal. Fresh, clean, untainted. Nileriniel and the ancient healer each thought the other a novelty. He had never seen such a peculiar "elf", and she had never seen one so old.  
  
She thought nothing of the fact that he called her 'child'. To him, everyone must seem a child.   
  
Her assumption was half correct.   
  
He did think most everyone a child, but he would not be the only one to give Nileriniel that 'title'.   
  


* * *

Now fully healed, Nileriniel could freely wander the grounds. She did not mind the inquisitive stares, for now at least, as she was staring at the elven community in the same way.   
  
She grinned broadly as she entered a small library. She saw an elfin boy about her age reading a massive volume on a stand. Glancing at it she said, "Bain tegilbar," (Beautiful calligraphy). She hoped her Sindarin was not too broken.   
  
Looking up, the boy said slowly, but in perfect common speech, "I have never seen one of the Race of Men before."   
  
Frowning slightly, she replied, "I am a half elf."   
  
"No no. You are maid from…Rohan…or…Gondor. Yes?" He had read of those places, and knew them to be the lands of Men.   
  
"Truly I have never seen those lands. Why do you doubt my word?"   
  
"Your ears are round, and your accent is common." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, this common accent of hers. She had not thought her tongue so crude.   
  
The part that caused her the most concern was that he meant it not as an insult, he was simply stating fact.   
  
"I am elvish, truly."   
  
He shrugged and went back to his reading. He had grown sick of this lying mortal's games.   
  
The incident left her mind when she found an interesting work about dragons.   
  


* * *

"Is it interesting?"   
  
She looked up and was surprised to see that the far window now showed stars rather than cerulean sky, and that her friend was standing in front of her. She had not seen him for a few days, as he had had quite a bit of catching up to do with his kin.   
  
"It is time to eat, I will show you the way to the Great Hall."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
She absently wondered what sort of food elves served at a banquet.   
  


* * *

Legolas sat at the head of the table. Nileriniel sat around the corner of the table from him. She still had an aversion to sitting in the seat of honor for no obvious reason.   
  
The dinner was rather pleasant until a drop of liquid escaped Nileriniel's goblet.   
  
The Lady next to her immediately turned to her and said, "Perhaps you should hold it with both hands, child."   
  
Nileriniel put the goblet down and looked at the Lady. The elf smiled at her as one would to an infant or dim-witted oaf.   
  
"Just be careful!"   
  
Nileriniel hastily returned a small smile.   
  
Trying to change the subject, she said to Legolas, "That pattern of that tapestry is very interesting. What is its meaning?"   
  
Just before Legolas could explain the cultural significance his friend had inquired after, the most considerate Lady spoke again.   
  
"It is very bright and colorful, is it not, child."   
  
Nileriniel smiled and replied, slowly and a bit louder than necessary, "Yes, it is. But do not let the bright colors distract you from your food!"   
  
Everyone turned and stared. Why was this strange mortal insulting the High Lady Delosien?   
  
Legolas, obviously embarrassed, spoke up, "She is not familiar with our customs."   
  
Nileriniel stood up, "Perhaps I shall retire." And with out waiting for an answer, she quickly left the hall.   
  
She could practically feel a physical weight lifted from her once she left the presence of too many accusing eyes to count.   
  
She briefly considered jumping out a window, but remembered that not only had she wanted to come here, and that was she not being held prisoner, but that she really did not want to make jumping out of windows a habit.   
  
Nileriniel decided that large banquets would forever be attended by ill-mannered folk if only because of the sheer number of people. Out of five people, it is likely that all will be honorable. Add five people to the group, and the odds are less favorable. In a group of one hundred people, who can guess their temperament?   
  
Seeing something out of the corner of her eye, Nileriniel turned. Standing there was the young elf she had seen in the library.   
  
He was standing next to the door and stifling a laugh. Nileriniel could guess at what.   
  
"You cannot claim that my words, however ill-chosen, were unwarranted." she said with a sigh.   
  
"It is not you that I would seek to mock. The High Lady is only gentle in title!"   
  
"Is she indeed a High Lady? I have a habit of making trouble for myself."   
  
Casting about for a subject for conversation, the boy asked, "I need to practice my bow. Would you like to watch?"   
  
"I have my own. I will practice with you."   
  
"I have never met a maiden archer, I would like to watch you practice!"   
  
Nileriniel laughed. "I will get my bow and then we will practice together."   
  


Sorry it took so long. I was going to get it out last night, but my dad wanted to play on the computer. No romance, I SWEAR! 


	14. The Truly Fair

**Story time! Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I've been reading more than writing! And I'm trying my damnedest to start a webcomic. Oh, and I don't own Legolas or… well, I should hope you know by now.**

  
"There is no law against it, and the range will be empty."  
  
"Have you experience in this matter... or perhaps I should not even ask?"  
  
"They allow it, as long as I am careful."  
  
Their practice went well, but was interrupted when a few older archers joined them.  
  
They were not so much surprised as amused. One approached Nileriniel.  
  
"When I heard that the prince had invited a lady, I did not expect a lady such as... yourself..."   
  
"I can at least claim common birth as my reason for boorishness. But I do apologise for being rude and making such a scene. Such is usually not my way." She shot off another arrow.  
  
"I must admit that we do not often speak favorably of the Delosien. Only in title is she high, or a lady!" they all laughed at that, though quietly, lest they be heard.   
  
When Nileriniel finally returned to her room, Legolas was standing by her door.   
  
"I was beginning to think the high lady had gotten you." he said only half jokingly, "I should have warned you about her, but I had all too willingly cast her out of my memory." He shifted his weight to his other foot.   
  
"Did you want to tell me something?"   
  
"A settlement to the east is under attack. As you have seen, number of orcs has become… unmanageable… as of late. I am going to have to join a party of soldiers to defend the village."   
  
"And I will--"   
  
He sighed, "You… you will be staying here, or going on your way. I cannot ask you to risk your life for people you do not even know."   
  
"All right."   
  
He stopped his next sentence before he had a chance to start it. He had expected more argument than that. How queer. 

Don't worry, this isn't the last we see of Nileriniel! I've got it all planned out, and hopefully the foreshadowing won't be too obvious. 


End file.
